1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and lids.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, liquids are commonly packed into plastic containers with snap-on or screw-on lids or containers sealed with a film.
In a related art snap-on container, a rubber tube is used to prevent liquid from leaking through a container-lid interface. This rubber tube serves as a gasket that fills voids that exist in the container-lid interface.
While this method is effective, it adds cost both in the extra material required for manufacturing the rubber tube and in the operation required to apply the gasket to the lid.
In addition, care must be employed to ensure gasket-liquid compatibility.
Also, recycling is difficult because the gasket material is often a different composition from the lid material and because removal of the gasket can be difficult.